


London Calling

by Perkface



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkface/pseuds/Perkface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Clarke and her friends travel to London and visit Buckingham palace.<br/>At the palace the guards aren't allowed to smile.</p><p>Or</p><p>Lexa finds it an impossibility to not smile at the beautiful blonde American girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so PLEASE be nice

"Welcome to London" The Pilot announced "The time is 6:54pm. Thank you for flying with British Airways.

After what had seemed like a lifetime, Clarke and her friends had finally arrived in England.

"I'm just gonna ring my Mom, let her know we've landed" Clarke addressed the others as they made their way into baggage claim. In her experience, she knew they would be there a while. Abby picked up on the third ring.

"Clarke, is that you? What took so long? I've been worried sick" Abby was frantic on the other end of the line. It had taken a lot of convincing for Abby to allow her only child to travel halfway across the world without her.

"Erm, yeah, I flew to England remember Mom? It's gonna take a few more than twenty minutes" Clarke rolled her eyes in amusement at her mothers obvious panic. Abby tried to ignore her daughters casual flippancy for international travel and tried to change the subject.

"Do you have your bags yet?" She asked. Clarke checked over her shoulder to see her two best friends dragging her luggage towards her as well as their own and indicating for Clarke to say hello from them.

"Yeah Mom, Octavia and Raven say Hi. Listen, I gotta go. I'll check in again in a few days okay?"

"You promise" Abby questioned

"I promise. Love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, have a good trip"

"Bye" And with that, Clarke hung up the phone and grinned at her friends ho replied with the same grin and a girl squeal. This holiday was going to be amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

"GOOD MORNING" Octavia chimed as she pulled the covers off of Clarke and let the light shine in through the windows. Clarke gazed dreamily at her phone. She grunted.

"O! It's not even nine yet! Why are you up so early? We're on holiday!"

"Oh please," Raven entered the room and handed Clarke a cup of coffee. "She's been up for hours skyping Lincoln. The poor guy is exhausted" Raven added.

"Not as exhausted as he usually is" Octavia quipped, much to the discomfort of her friends.  
The girls had met in high school and had been inseparable. They even made an effort to go to college in the same city when they graduated and now live together in an apartment building in the suburbs of New York City. The friends had been planning this trip since their Junior year in high school. Now in their Junior year in college, the dream was becoming a reality.

"You best get out of bed Clarke so we can start sightseeing" Raven interrupted Clarke's train of thought.

"Where first?" The blonde asked

"I was thinking maybe Buckingham Palace?" Ravens question was met by further high pitched squealing and the girls broke into a fit of giggles on Clarke's bed. The laughter continued for a couple of seconds before Clarke sat up abruptly and launched herself at the bathroom of their suite.

"Hold on Princess, we're not in that much of a hurry" Octavia shot a puzzled look towards the bathroom door.

"You guys" Clarke hesitated "You know you can't make me laugh on a full bladder"

This only caused Octavia and Raven to increase the hysterics which they were already in with a small murmur of embarrassment coming from the adjoining room.


	2. On the steps of the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just go with the original idea. Thank you all for your comments and help. I really hope you guys like it.  
> Again, please let me know what you think.
> 
> also just a note to say that the stereotypes and ideas portrayed in this chapter about different nationalities are not necessarily my own opinions.
> 
> Sorry about my spellings. They are British spellings because I am British.

* * *

 

Lexa tried not to roll her eyes at the endless streams of tourists who loved nothing more than to shove their body parts into her face. But she was good at her job. She was proud to be part of the Queens Guard at Buckingham Palace and she knew that cracking a smile, flinching or otherwise showing emotion or averting her eyes from their straight ahead position would be a dishonour to her Queen and her country. Lexa loved her country. Her father served in the royal artillery and his mother before him was the first woman permitted to serve in the royal cavalry. Lexa's position outside of the Palace of Queen Elizabeth II was an honour and a right which her family had fought for aswell as being a family legacy. Lexa was not willing to lose her job and leave all this behind because a small child was being held up to her so that she could blow raspberries at her, leaving a slobbery mess all over her face. The guard tensed her arms at her side, suppressing the urge to wipe her face clean. She knew that she had only been at her post for less than half an hour so the mess would have to stay there for the rest of her shift.

Lexa tried to take her mind off of the dribble, which as slowly dripping down her face, by playing a game to pass the time. She liked to listen to the voices of the people around her and try to figure out what nationality they were. She spotted a large group of teenagers all with matching orange back packs. They were all wearing them on their fronts which as a dead tourist giveaway. She knew from experience that these were from a Spanish school tour group. She turned her attention to the family who were now approaching her. Eastern European she thought. As she got closer she recognised some of the un-savoury language coming from the teenager of the group. Polish, definitely Polish. Lexa's thought of her best friend. Luna had grown up in Poland and had moved to the UK in time to start secondary school in the same class as Lexa when the girls were eleven. They had been best friends ever since.

Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts by the easily distinguishable sound of American accents approaching her station. She took a deep breathe and braced herself. In her two years experience as a guard she knew Americans to be the least shameless in trying to get her to crack a smile. They would literally try anything. If she had a pound for each time an American tourist had revealed himself to her and was forcibly removed by the police, she would be a rich girl.

"No way! This one's a woman!" The first of the three girls, a brunette, bellowed as she was the first to approach the guard. If Lexa had a pound for every time she had heard that she would be even richer. "This will be easier than I thought! Come on Raven!" Another pound.

"Just flash her your rack Octavia!" Another brunette approached. "Hurry up Clarke!"

Raven and Octavia began their assault on the guard. Probably the worst attempt Lexa had ever witnessed. So much for her theory on American tourists. As the two brunettes continued to pull faces, sing songs and get into the guards personal space, Lexa focused on the voice coming from behind the two brunettes.

"Come on guys! You look ridiculous. Frankly I'm standing back here because you're embarrassing me" The voice was calm and soft Lexa thought. She found it soothing, defiantly a distraction from the idiots dancing around her. She longed to see what the girl looked like.

"Clarke don't be such a pissy pants!" Raven shot behind her. Clarke. The voice has a name. Clarke. Lexa liked it.

  
"Yeah. You think you could do any better?" Octavia threw over her shoulder.

Clarke stepped forward and into Lexa's view. Don't smile, she thought. Don't smile. The girl was beautiful. Piercing blue eyes and radiant blonde hair which was loosely pulled back and decorated with flowers. Lexa liked flowers.

"Do you see any British people doing this?" Clarke asked her friends.

"No" came the reply from both of the girls.

"No. Exactly, because they know that if the guard smiles then she will loose her job and be kicked out of the military and then you would have ruined this poor woman's life. For what? So you can embarrass yourselves looking like typical disrespectful tourists who don't respect the culture of the country they are visiting." The girls froze.

"Sorry Clarke. We didn't think of it like that." Octavia stepped up to Raven and pulled her away and back towards their sensible friend.

"Yeah, sorry lady" Raven apologised to the guard as she stepped back.

Lexa couldn't understand how she managed to remain so still and expressionless with so many feeling and confusions running through her. This beautiful blonde was the first tourist in her two years at this job who ever seemed to understand how serious a job this is. She was in no danger of smiling now. She was however, in serious danger of her jaw falling open in shock. She tensed her jaw just to be sure. It as then that she realised that she was also in danger of the water which had built up in her eyes over this time, spilling onto her face. Oh Crap! BBC news at 6. She thought. Queens Guard fired for loosing her shit and crying on duty. Women deemed too weak to serve the Queen. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

"Besides, don't you think she's had enough to put up with today?" Lexa was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of the woman who was causing all this turmoil inside her, stepping up to her.

Fuck. Hold it together Woods. Hold it together.

Clarke reached into her bag and retrieved a tissue.

"Jesus Christ. It looks like someone spat in her face."Clarke continued before turning her attention to Lexa and addressing her directly, who by this point as certain that she had stopped breathing all together. "I don't know how you do it. I would have gone ape shit if someone had done this to me."

I know how I do it. Lexa thought. Queen and Country.

Clarke lifted the tissue up to Lexa's cheek. "Here" She added as she removed the child's spittle from the guards face.

Is it possible to freeze when you're already standing still? Lexa felt her body go hot and cold at the same time. The blonde's blue eyes were piercing straight into Lexa's green. Lexa wished that she could say all that she wanted to say to the girl. Instead she had to settle for trying to say it with her eyes. But it wasn't enough. Lexa wanted more. She wanted to the girl to know her name, her home, her body. She knew that this was all she was going to be able to have with the girl who stood in front of her now, caressing her cheek who's eyes had suddenly gone wide. Wait. What happened? Lexa thought. What's wrong?

The Blonde leaned in even closer and breathed into the guards ear as she caressed the upturned corner of Lexa's lips.

"I won't tell. Promise."


	3. Candy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa runs into Clarke again.

"Where are we going tonight then Clarke?" Raven questioned. "Clarke? It's your turn to chose. Where are we going?"

Clarke had found it to struggle to concentrate since yesterday when she had accidentally caused one of the Queen Guards at Buckingham Palace to smile. She couldn't focus on anything but the memory of the woman's soft skin under her touch and her sparkling green eyes gazing back at her. Then the look of relaxation in the woman's face breathtaking as it as was, followed by the horror of realising what had happened.

"Earth to Clarke" Octavia attempted to wake her from her trance.

"What? Oh, sorry. what did you say?" Clarke smiled dreamily, waking from her haze. Clarke hadn't mentioned to her friends what had happened the previous day and she didn't intend to. Especially after the hard time she had given them about trying to make the woman smile. But Clarke hadn't intended to. She had seen someone in need of a little compassion and acted on instinct. How was she to know the effect she was having on the stranger.

"Where are we going tonight?" Raven repeated.

"I was thinking we could check out this place in Soho" Clarke answered innocently, relying on the fact that her friends had probably not done any research on London before their trip.

"Name?" called Octavia from the bathroom door as she was applying copious amounts of black liner to her lids.

"Candy Bar"

"Never heard of it"

Clarke breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Her friends were going to kill her.

 

* * *

 

  

A few changes of outfit, a couple of pre-party shots and a short underground ride later the girls arrived at their destination. The large black words spelling Candy Bar were highlighted against the brilliant white of the outside of the building. The girls could hear the music spilling into the street from inside the bar. They joined the lengthy queue as the checked out their surroundings. Clarke took one last look at her outfit and ran her fingers through her hair one last time. She had settled on a short, not to revealing red dress and a black leather jacket. She opted for flats over heels and she intended to be doing a lot of dancing. Her friends on the other had were quite the opposite idea. Both Octavia and Raven were showing slightly more flesh than was necessary and heel which looked like, even after just a short walk, the girls were regretting.

Another woman passing by caught Clarke's attention. She was tall, and wore her long blonde hair in a pony tail.She had icy blue eyes which punctured through the dark questioningly at the Americans.

"Hey" The stranger approached Clarke and her friends. "I've not seen you girls here before? Night away from the boyfriends?" The girl questioned.

"Clarke!? Boyfriend? HA!" Raven guffawed. She was met by a steely gaze from Clarke. Raven swallowed. "Erm, What I meant to say was that Octavia and I have been dragging her around to a bunch of dive bars so far this trip. This was Clarke's choice which is how we ended up at a lesbian bar." At this Octavia started to pay attention.

"LESBIAN BAR?!" She cried. Raven elbowed her painfully in the ribs. The strangers turned back to Clarke.

"Well, Clarke. I'm Luna. You made a good choice. Candy Bar is the best girl bar in London. If that's what you're in to?" Luna questioned the girl who was shooting her friends the death glare.

"In to? Me? Erm yeah? Yes! exclusively in fact." Clarke mentally chastened herself for acting like such a moron. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been to a multitude of gay bars back home. Octavia and Raven often caught girls doing the walk of shame from Clarke's room the next morning. Luna chuckled.

"Well then, you and your friends had best come with me to the front of the queue" Luna offered and the girls strolled as a group past the long line of cold, angry women and to the front where the bouncer waited.

"Hey Anya, these girls are with me" Luna addressed the bouncer and gave her a peck on the cheek as she passed. The other girls looked bemused. "I own this place. Drinks are on me."

"You know I think I'm going to like you!" Raven cooed as she wrapped her arms around the stranger.

"Hey!" Anya, the bouncer called over. "She's mine!" Raven whimpered and ran to join her friends who were already at the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm outside, but Anya won't let me in!" Lexa spoke into her phone. She glanced up at the bouncer and winked. "You have to come and convince her to let me in" She hung up the phone. A few seconds later a rather out of breathe Luna came running through the door.

"What the fuck Anya? Since when do we not let the service women of our country, not to mention my best friend, into my bar?" Luna was only a little bit pissed off. She was just mostly happy that she got to see Anya again.

"I was just enlisting the help of my sister to get you to come outside and see me." Anya gave Luna a small kiss to the corner of her mouth while Lexa looked on awkwardly. "Now go introduce Lexa to the new girl! Anya added, referring to Clarke. Luna took Lexa's hand and led her towards the VIP lounge.

"New girl?" Lexa inquired

"Yea, a cute if a bit awkward, american tourist and her two oafish friends. She's really sweet but I felt the need to rescue her from some of the leeches who frequent this place. You should have seen them hen she got to the bar. I'm not sure drooling is the right word for the way they were looking at her." Luna paused at the entrance to the VIP lounge. "So I gave Clarke some VIP passes" Luna ushered Lexa into the room.

Clarke? Lexa remembered the name of the girl who she hadn't quite met yesterday. It was hard to forget it. She had been saying the name under her breathe every time the girls face had popped into her head. Which had been often. And she remembered that Clarke was an American tourist. She also had two idiot friends. But that would be too much of a coincidence. Lexa followed Luna to the booth in which everyone was seated.

"Laides" Luna addressed the group "This is my best friend in the whole world, Lexa. Lexa, this is..."

"Clarke" Lexa finished for her friend. Her breathe caught in the throat.

Clarke turned around and the mention of her name and their eyes mad contact for the first time since the previous morning. An immense smile spread across Clarke's features as she took a couple of steps and came to stop a foot away from the guard.

Lexa didn't respond. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions that the girl who was once again standing before her was experiencing the same feelings currently surging through her body. Suddenly it as just the two of them. The music was nothing more than a dull throbbing in Lexa's ears.

Clarke was didn't know whether she was hurt or just perplexed at Lexa's lack of emotion. Wasn't she happy to see her? She reached up to cup Lexa's face softly in her palm, brushing the corner of her lips once more with her thumb. She leaned forward and nestled her face into the woman in front of her.

"I think you're allowed to smile now" she whispered.

Lexa held her breathe. She had to respond in some way that let Clarke know how she as feeling and that she wasn't rejecting her. But how? She gently leaned into Clarke's hand and the scent of the woman's perfume overwhelmed her. She felt her knees cripple under the flood of emotions overcoming her.

Fuck it, she thought and suddenly her lips were on Clarke's, her hand tangled into blonde hair and the room was spinning. Clarke deepened the kiss, pulling the guard's body closer to hers. She wanted to feel all of the stoic brunette. She stumbled slightly as her knees buckled below her causing the two to come up for air.

"Hi" Lexa smiled.

"Hi" Clarke thrust her hand forward between the two bodies. "I'm Clarke" Lexa Giggled. Clarke thought that she would never hear anything so perfect again in all her life. Lexa reached for the blondes hand and brought it up to her lips, careful not to lose eye contact with the girl.

"I'm Lexa, nice to meet you Clarke" Lexa pressed her lips gently into the back of Clarke's hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments! It's really great to know that so many people are enjoying my first fic so much!
> 
> If you guys have Tumblr, you can find me at http://girl-in-the-castle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Oh also, my W key is messed up. It's probably got chocolate stuck under it or something I dunno. Anyway apologies in advance that I'm such a fat ass that words with W in them don't always come out right.


	4. We Are Never Getting Back Together

"Holy crap Clarke! I knew you were a little buzzed but I didn't think you were wasted!" Raved gasped at her friend as she perched herself on the side of one of the sinks. After their somewhat heated introduction Lexa offered to go to the bar and Clarke had excused herself to the bathroom, followed closely by her two travelling companions where she as now taking deep breathes leaving over the sink to keep her on her feet.

"I'm not that drunk!" Clarke responded. Her friends scoffed.

"Okay then, are you going to explain what the hell just happened?" Octavia questioned while leaning against one of the bathroom cubicles.

What had just happened? Clarke didn't really have an explanation for it. She couldn't describe in words what had come over her. She took another deep breathe, preparing herself for the conversation that she needed to have.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone!?" Clarke searched her friends faces for a reply. The pair looked quizzically at each other before returning their gazed to their blonde friend. Clarke continued. "Do you remember the girl from yesterday? The guard?"

"Yeah" The girls replied in unison, confusion reaching their faces.

"It's her. Lexa." Clarke smiled "Lexa is the guard from yesterday.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain your attack of the horn" Octavia reminded Clarke.

"Here's the thing" Clarke turned so she was facing her two closest friends, her back pressed against the bathroom wall. "She smiled at me" Clarke mumbled, a warm flush appearing on her cheeks. Raven jumped up off of the sink and advanced on Clarke.

"You made her laugh!? After the hard time you gave us about it?" Octavia reached to pull Raven away.

"I don't think that's what she means Raven"

"Oh? Oh! Sorry" Raven retreated.

"So she's been on my mind all day, and night" The flush on Clarke's cheeks spread to her chest as she remembered the somewhat rousing dreams she had experienced the previous night. "And then she was here and well, if felt good"

"Yeah it looked good!" Raven quipped

"What are you going to do now?" Octavia reminded her friend that she would have to leave the bathroom eventually. Clarke wasn't sure what was going to happen now. She knew that she would have to leave the bathroom sooner rather than later. She didn't want Lexa to think she had some weird bladder issue.

"Lexa went to the bar to get me a drink" Clarke answered.

"How chivalrous" Raven mocked.

"I guess we just chat and go from there?"

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa watched Clarke's form retreat to the ladies room. She couldn't help it, her eyes wandered down, transfixed of the girls rear. She was shocked out of her trance by Luna who brushed past her, unable to contain a snort and she erupted into laughter on her way out to the entrance. Great, as if that whole experience hadn't been public and embarrassing enough as it was, no Luna was going to recall the whole affair to her sister. Lexa sighed and made her way out of the VIP lounge and up to the main bar. The bar tender recognised her as a regular and approached her without much of a wait.

"Two Corona's please" She shouted across the music and laughter so the woman could here. She seemed shocked at the order for two but left Lexa to retrieve the drinks anyway.

"I hope one of them is for me" A familiar voice broke through the crowd much to Lexa's displeasure. She turned to face the unwanted voice and put on a fake smile.

"Costia, Hi." She needed to get rid of this unwelcome distraction before Clarke got back.

"Fancy seeing you in here. What are the odds?"

"This is my best friends bar and you know it Costia" Lexa turned around to pay the bar tender as her drinks were placed on the bar. "What do you want?"

"I'ts been too long, I thought it was time that we reconnected." Lexa really wanted to connect her fist with Costia's face but she didn't want to cause trouble in the bar for Luna to have to deal with. Lexa collected her change and stuffed it into her jeans pocket.

"That's never going to happen" Lexa replied abruptly."What happened, with us" Lexa began to explain.

"Was magical, I truly believe that we are just so perfect for each other"

"God, Costia! Let me finish will you?" Lexa pleaded with the other woman. "What happened between us can never happen again. I shouldn't have led you on the way I did and I'm sorry for that. It was just one night. I thought we were on the same page about this." Lexa was confused as to how a one night stand could put her in such a sticky situation and Costia was not backing down from her pursuit. She leaned in closer to Lexa, one hand on her hip, the other caressing her bicep as she grazed her lip across Lexa's ear. Lexa cringed at the touch.

"Don't you want me to make you feel good? You didn't complain last time."

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and her companions exited the bathroom. After a quick glance around the now empty VIP lounge Clarke spotted Lexa at the bar. She took a deep breath and marched with purpose towards her goal. She stopped abruptly, her two friends crashing into the back of her.

"What the fuck Clarke! You're worse than an old lady in a supermarket!" Raven exclaimed. Octavia caught her eye and nodded over to the bar where Lexa appeared to be getting cosy with someone other than Clarke. "Come on Clarke, let's get out of here" Raven marched her friend to the door where they ran into Luna.

"Hey, Luna. Thanks for everything but we need to be heading off." Octavia explained as Luna began to protest against Clarke leaving.

"What happened? What about Lexa?" Luna approached the blonde who trying to hide her disappointment.

"I, er, don't think she's into me" Clarke responded suddenly finding the ground fascinating. Luna's mouth fell open.

"Impossible!" She gasped "I've never seen Lexa kiss anyone like that before! Trust me. She wants you!" Raven drew Luna into the doorway and indicated to the bar.

"More than that girl?" Luna looked pissed off!

"Anya, sweetie" she said through gritted teeth. "Why did you let Costia in?" Anya swallowed unable to form words, she had really messed up and she knew it. "Never mind, I'll deal with you later." She approached Clarke once more. "That girl is nothing Clarke. Trust me on this." When Clarke failed to respond Luna grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged the reluctant girl back inside. "Does Lexa look happy with this situation?" Clarke forced herself to squint through her rapidly watering eyes up to Lexa at the bar. Lexa really didn't seem too impressed by the other woman's presence. In fact, Clarke noticed Lexa glancing over at the VIP Lounge. Her heart skipped a beat. Was Lexa waiting for her to come out of the bathroom? She straightened up and smiled.

"Do I look okay?" She asked Luna. She didn't mean to sound like such a teenager but at this point she really failed to care. Luna actually thought that it was sweet. She gave the American girl a once over and patted down her hair slightly.

"Go get her tiger!" As Clarke began to stride towards the bar, Luna gave her a small slap to her butt and giggled before calling Clarke's friends in out of the cold London air.

Clarke took a deep breathe as she approached Lexa.

"Thanks babe." She said cheerily and much to Lexa's confusion as she reached over Lexa to grab her drink off of the bar. God, she hoped it was her drink! As she straightened back up she wove an arm around Lexa's waist and gave her a knowing glace. Lexa blushed under Clarke's eyes. Clarke noticed and felt a small flutter in her stomach which she tried to swallow down along with a swig of her drink. She turned to the other woman who was now staring at her, mouth agape looking shocked and, if Clarke was honest, a little hurt.

"So who's this?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out differently to how I expected.  
> I wasn't going to write the reactions of the friends but then so many people said in the comments (wow thanks btw) that they really wanted it. So, being highly susceptible to peer pressure, I did it and then it all just came flowing. What I intended to be a little bit at the beginning of a chapter turned into a whole chapter!
> 
> Again, sorry for the extra or missing Ws.
> 
> And you can find me at girl-in-the-castle.tumblr.com (Yes that is a Beauty and the Beast reference for the person who asked!)
> 
> Oh! And yes, Candy Bar is a real place.


	5. Thank You

"So who's this?"  Clarke asked the stranger, one hand wrapped around her beer bottle and the other wrapped around Lexa's waist gently tracing patterns on the brunette's side. The motion felt so natural to Clarke that she barely realised what she was doing until she felt a small shudder and gasp escape Lexa's lips. Clarke made a mental note of the girl's reaction which she hoped to recreate later.

"Costia" The girl choked out, eyes fixated in a glare at Clarke holding onto Lexa. "And you are?"

"Clarke" The blonde smiled "I'm Lexa's girlfriend" Clarke smiled reassuringly at Lexa receiving small grin in response. Lexa felt herself relax and lean into Clarke comfortably. A gesture which didn't go un-noticed by Clarke herself.

"Well, I can see you have company Lexa so maybe I'll catch up with you some other time." And with that, the girl was gone absorbed by the sound and the bodies surrounding her.

Lexa and Clarke soon found themselves back in the VIP lounge, a booth to themselves. Lexa had pulled Clarke away shortly after her brief meeting with Costia. She had thanked the blonde for rescuing her and had reassured the girl that she wasn't expecting anything from her, more for own benefit than Clarke's really. Clarke had just shook her head and giggled at the guards sudden awkwardness  as she pulled her down to sit in the booth. Lexa landed next to Clarke, their legs tangled and fingers intertwined. Both women glanced in the direction of their hands before raising their eyes towards the other. Blue meeting green. Lexa lowered her vision to focus on Clarke's slightly parted pink lips and took a deep breathe. Could she kiss the girl again? Or was it too soon?

"The palace" She blurted, still transfixed on the other girls lips. Smooth Lexa, real smooth she thought.

"Palace?" Clarke questioned, scrunching up her nose and eyebrows in confusion. Lexa thought it was adorable and instantly relaxed, regaining her chill.

"The other day. What you said was..." Lexa struggled to articulate the thoughts in her head. She took a second to regain her train of thought. "How can I thank you?"

"For what? Wiping your face like a child or not getting you in trouble?" Clarke teased.

"Well, kind of both really"

"I'm sure I can think of a way" Clarke focused on Lexa's lips. She released the hands between their bodies and instantly missed the contact. She reached up to the brunette's cheek and grazed it with her thumb as she had previously and pulled the girl closer until their lips connected. Lexa thought that she could get used to this. But she didn't want to. She didn't want the feeling of kissing Clarke and the electricity she felt shoot between the two bodies to be something she expected, something that she would barely notice in time. She wanted every kiss to feel like this one.

"WOAH! Do you guys ever come up for air?" Raven stumbled into the girls and broke them apart.

Air. It sounded like a good idea to Clarke right now. She could feel the nights effects of the copious amounts of alcohol which Luna had so generously provided. On any other night Clarke would call it a night and head home. This night was different. She didn't want to say goodnight to Lexa just yet. She knew she wouldn't be saying goodbye. She would make it her mission to remember to get the guard's phone number before they parted ways for the evening. She just wasn't ready for that evening to be over just yet.

"We're moving on now" Octavia intruded on the blonde's thoughts. "You coming?"

"Where to?" Clarke asked

"Just some place up the road. You girls coming?"

Clarke looked at the guard girl questioningly. She wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere else. She only knew that she wanted to go wherever Lexa was going. Lexa returned the gaze with a hesitant smirk. She could tell that what Clarke really wanted was to crawl into bed. Lexa, however was ready to party on into the night with the American girl by her side. Although, she realised that she would have to make some sacrifices if she was going to win the girl over. Even though she was pretty certain that she had already done that.

"Actually, I was thinking that I would call it a night." Lexa reluctantly replied. The disappointment evident on Clarke's face. "But I could do with grabbing a bite to eat first." Lexa added "If you want to join me." She addressed this to the blonde who was practically sat in her lap by this point. "I could walk you back to your hotel after?"

Realisation dawned on Clarke's face. Lexa wanted to be alone with her not to mention her offer meant that she wouldn't have to endure going to another bar. This clubbing thing was really not Clarke's idea of fun.

"Sure" Clarke beamed at the brunette, surprising her with a chaste kiss to her lips before jumping to her feet, pulling Lexa up with her until they were once again stood inches apart.

"Fish and Chips for two it is then" Lexa beamed.

"Great"

"Great" Lexa replied before leading the girl out of the VIP lounge and into the hustle and bustle of the club without saying goodbye to either of their groups of friends.

"CLARKE" Octavia screamed over the sound. Clarke turned, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. She just wanted to finally be alone with the girl and her friends were making it increasingly difficult. She glared at Octavia.

"Bye then!"

"Bye Octavia, bye Raven and thanks for being a brilliant host Luna" She waved at the group of women as she turned to exit the club.

"CLARKE" This time the noise came over the music of the club through the speakers. The blonde turned to the DJ booth to see Raven grasping a microphone.

"What?" She shouted. The attention of the entire population of the bar now focused on the two women holding hands in the doorway.

"USE PROTECTION" Raven guffawed as Clarke attempted to make her way towards her friend with anger in her eyes. The blonde was brought out of her momentary rage by the feeling of a hand in hers. She turned and was immediately greeted by green eyes and instantly relaxed into the feel of the other girls thumb gently tracing patterns on the back of her hand.

"Fish and Chips remember?" Lexa smiled.


End file.
